15 Years Of Secrets
by AngelTwin07
Summary: After the war, Hiyori left the Vizards with no goodbye, what gives?  15 years later, two kids bring them back together in the most strangest way ever! And what does Shinji have to do with Hiyori leaving? Hiyori/Shinji and other couples later in chapter
1. Hiyori's Morning and The Past

15 Years Of Secrets

The bright early morning sun showed through the thin curtains of a small apartment in downtown Karakura Town. The light hit the petite figure of a girl with light blonde hair.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal her bright amber orbs. She sat up and rubbed her eyes of morning crust and quietly slid out of bed.

The girl had a frame of "5,7", but looked very petite in the long silk nightgown; she had slightly ruffled blonde hair that came down to her mid-back.

She walked into her small and modest kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

She ran one of her hands through her messy blonde hair; a habit she did when she was thinking about her past.

You're probably wondering who she is, right? Well, her name is Hiyori Sarugaki.

And she's been living on "her own" for 15 years now.

After the war, not 2 weeks after did Hiyori pack up her stuff and leave without a word to her former dysfunctional family, not even details of why she left in the first place.

She made sure she had no way of being found by them, since she had been under Kisuke as his subordinate, she had learned how to make a gigai, but the materials needed to make them were needed from Soul Society (work with me people), and then she made a deal no vizard thought she would make.

She became a Shinigami again.

Because the vizards were cleared of their fake crimes, they were allowed to return to Soul Society whenever they pleased, but they had chosen to stay in the world of the living, due to certain circumstances ("yeah, why go back to the side that threw you to sides when they thought you were traitors and would be hunted as hollows, fun {sarcasm})

Hiyori made a deal with "Old Man Yami" that she would be a Shinigami, but only if she was not counted into a squad, just in case other people she knew found out, that only people who were in squad 1 know she was a Shinigami (because she doesn't know anyone in that squad), she was allowed to stay in the world of the living, and that her becoming a Shinigami not be announced or told to anyone but his squad members (minus his lieutenant).

Captain Yamamoto agreed and assigned Hiyori to be a Shinigami to Karakura Town, but she was required to check in with him every month.

Hiyori only took downtown areas because it was the farthest from familiar faces. Hiyori chose to stay in Karakura Town because it would throw her friends off her track (because people usually leave town and go far away).

Hiyori sighed and put her cup down and stared at the ceiling, _That dream again._

Hiyori flashed back to the night everyone was celebrating the defeat of Aizen…

_Mashiro was singing off key to the upbeat song with Kensei swinging her around, after a long squabble about him dancing with her. _

_Lisa and Rose were in the corner silently chatting and sneaking kisses from one another._

_Love and Hachi were outside talking with the captains (who had wanted to join them) and Kisuke about the past. _

_Hiyori was at the bar (luckily, she gave them a fake id and was allowed in) and was sipping a soda when she felt someone sit in the seat next to her. _

_It was Shinji. He had a sort of dreamy look in his eyes, which indicated that he was slightly drunk. "What up, Midget."_

_She smacked him in the arm, "Don't call me that, Dumbass!" _

_He rubbed his arm, but made know move to retort, she figured he was too drunk to respond. She noticed that he had a canteen with him that most likely held sake, and even though she got in, she wasn't allowed to order a drink. She snatched the canteen and took a gulp. It was warm and sweet, and made her head feel foggy._

_Shinji took the canteen back and put it in his pocket, "Yo Monkey, don't go drinking other people's drink." _

_Hiyori only stared at him like a little kid, suddenly thinking Shinji was funny, "C'mon Shinji! One more drink?" her arm stretched out to grab the canteen from his pocket._

_Unfortunately for her, Shinji caught her arm and held it tight so she couldn't pull away._

_Shinji leaned into her and stared hard into her eyes, "C'mon Hiyori, you know you can't hold your sake we-"_

_Hiyori quickly stole a soft kiss from Shinji's lips, feeling as though it was perfect timing; she commented to herself that he tasted very sweet. Shinji's eyes widened and let out a small gasp, causing him to release his hold on her arm. Hiyori pulled him back down and kissed him harder, like she would die if she didn't kiss him._

"_H-Hiyori! W-We shouldn't be.." Shinji tried to pull away from her, only because Hiyori was very much drunk, and she would probably kill him if she realized what she was doing, but he finally sighed and he started to let kiss her back, she sighed against his lips._

_Shinji's arm encircled her small waist and started to kiss her fiercely, he pulled her into his lap and ran his lips down her neck, leaving marks. She bit his neck and he moaned at the contact, and he brought her back up and kissed her passionately._

_Hiyori couldn't comprehend a single thought except Shinji holding and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She remembered pulling Shinji back to the warehouse, into her room and a few key details. But one thing Hiyori remembered herself saying before passing out was, _

"_I love you."_

Current Hiyori smiled bitterly at remembering what she did after she woke up with Shinji there and both of them naked:

_She fell out of her bed. She hadn't woke Shinji up, but that didn't stop her from sneaking out of her room quietly and grabbing a clean pair of clothes to change into._

_When Shinji woke, he seemed as though he remembered nothing had happened, and just thought he accidentally went into her room by accident._

_For that first week, Hiyori and Shinji subconsciously avoided each other. And Hiyori would have forgotten what happened until she accidentally ran into him and landed on top of him. _

_Shinji let out a soft but noticeable gasp; Hiyori was straddling him with her face mere inches from his face._

_She looked up into his eyes and she knew he remembered everything perfectly, because she saw the look of a man who regretted something, she pushed herself off him before he could speak and ran to her room and quickly fell against the door, sobbing quietly._

_The next week while everyone was at the grocery store, giving them the excuse that she didn't feel well (which at this time was sick), she packed up all her stuff and left the warehouse, leaving no note or clue that she had ever lived there. _

_But not before she had went to the drug store, and purchased a…_

"Mom? Why are you up so early?"

Hiyori looked up to a girl, she had the appearance of a 14-15 year old, she had ruffled light blonde hair and the same amber eyes Hiyori had. She looked at her curiously.

Hiyori gave a small tired smile, "I just felt like getting up earlier than usual. No need to worry, Jiji."

Jiji gave her mom a disbelieving look before turning to the hall and….

"ATTENTION SARUGAKI FAMILY! WE HAVE EXACTLY 15 MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS, SO YOU BETTER WAKE UP!"

Hiyori heard multiple _'thumps'_ before she saw a young boy with long blonde hair and amber eyes stomp out of room, glaring at Jiji, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO YELL!" he screamed at her. Jiji's eye twitched.

"SHUT UP, YORU! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN UP IF I HADN'T!" Jiji yelled back at him.

"WOULD TOO!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TOO!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TOO!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD-

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to a boy, who looked 11 or 12, with dark blonde hair sticking out at odd ends with bright brown eyes and a girl, who looked 13 or 14, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, both looking murderous.

Yoru and Jiji both looked down, muttering, "Sorry Kisuke. Sorry Hikufune."

"Hey, why is everyone yelling? Is it time to go to school already?" came a soft but strong voice from behind them.

Another girl, she had her hair in long blonde pigtails tied up in bright red ribbons and was wearing a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, which seemed to compliment her light green eyes.

"Nothing Vina, nothing at all!" said Hikufune cheerfully, apparently forgetting her early anger quickly.

Hiyori smiled at the group of kids.

Her kids.

When Hiyori left the vizards, she had been pregnant with twins and after 9 months, both were born in her rented apartment by herself. Over the years, she had started to adopt children on her own free will, when she felt that her children needed other brothers and sisters (in other words, she gained a mother's instinct).

She had been alone through this whole process…

Well, almost…. She thought sort of comically.

"Attention all Sarugaki kids, your breakfast-on-the-go has arrived!" Entering through the door was Hiyori's roommate, Rolo Sarashi. He had long ink blue hair, pale skin and bright green eyes, along with a mischievous smile on his face. This morning he was carrying a box of donuts.

The kids bum rushed him for the box, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't kill me or you won't ever get donuts ever again!" he said as he gently (and slowly) put the box on Hiyori's counter.

"Sorry Rolo." they said with a tone that meant they weren't. Hiyori chuckled and walked over to Rolo, "You sure you want to take care of them for the day while I'm gone?"

Hiyori's temper had cooled a bit and was less temperamental than before, though it did show it's ugly face sometimes.

Rolo waved his hand half-heartedly, "Don't worry bout' it Hiyori, I've got it under control…"

"We've got be to school in 10 minutes." pointed out Kisuke who was slowly munching on a glazed donut, his favorite.

Silence….

Silence…

Aaaaaaaaaand…

"EVERYONE GET YOUR STUFF, THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH! WE HAVE TO MAKE IT!" screamed Rolo.

Kisuke started to choke on his donut but after swallowing, he sprinted up the stairs for his stuff after his other siblings.

First down were Yoru and Jiji, both loudly arguing on who should have woken up everyone earlier.

"It was YOUR turn to wake everyone up today!" Jiji exclaimed at her brother.

"Nooo, it was YOUR turn! I did it yesterday!" He countered.

"It's neither of your faults, now get in Rolo's car before I come over there and…" started Hiyori, but her kids gave her a big grin before sprinting out the door, both saying a quick "bye!".

Next down was Hikufune, pulling at the skirt she detested wearing when going to school, "Mom, why can't I wear pants like Yoru and Kisuke?" she whined.

"I'll call the school and ask, but just try to bear it Hikufune, I didn't like wearing skirts either."

"Really? But you wear skirts like every week!" she accused.

Hiyori walked over to Hikufune and ruffled her hair, "Just because I wear them doesn't mean I like them."

Hikufune smoothed out her short blonde hair and gave her mom a smile of understanding, "Fine. But when I graduated, I'm torching this stupid thing!"

"We'll do it together, now get going!" Hiyori said pushing her daughter out the door.

Hiyori noticed how much Hikufune acted like her, even though she had adopted her at age 5.

"Mom? I have to work at the library today, is that alright?"

Hiyori turned around to look at her third daughter, Vina.

"Just don't check out all the books at the library, alright?"

Vina smiled shyly, and quickly nodded before jogging out the door.

Vina was only 13 years old, but she acted as the most mature of her children, already having a part-time job before either of her older siblings; while being the only one who wore glasses.

"Mom! Can I have my allowance, I've got a date after school today?"

Hiyori narrowed her eyes at her 12 year old son, Kisuke, who was sporting a grin WAY too familiar (think of one nutty blonde haired lazy bum), "What happened to the rest of your money?"

Kisuke shrugged, "Spent it on my other date a few days ago, so can I?"

Hiyori sighed, she loved her son, but the stage he was going through she could do without, "Kisuke, I've got none on me right now, go ask Rolo."

He nodded and after grabbing another donut, bolted our the door.

"You know you'll be the death of my bank account, Yori!" complained Rolo as he came out of the bathroom, he used very quickly.

"Sorry, but you know him; he got my old temper, just make sure he doesn't spend it all in one place, you need to live too."

"Got that right!" Rolo came over and looked at Hiyori with a more tender looking face, "So, you're going to Soul Society to check in with Old Man Yami, what about this time?"

"He wants to talk about what age I feel comfortable sending them to the Soul Academy." she said quietly.

He looked at her seriously, "And what do you think?"

She looked at him with a small motherly smile, "Do you think he would take 'never' ?"

Yoru chuckled lowly, "I wish, but I know right now, you can't send them."

Hiyori looked confused, "Why?"

"Because you're still not emotionally ready to be on your own without them…" he said as he patted her head and walked out the door.

Hiyori was silent for a few moments, but then sighed, "Dammit…"

"Mommy! You shouldn't curse! None of us can't!"

Hiyori snapped her head to look at the small child standing at her right.

Hiyori could feel the tears starting to build up in her eyes as she stared at her 5 year old son.

"Shin…" she said quietly. Shin looked up at his mom and grinned broadly, "Yup! Shin Sarugaki, and don't you forget it!"

Hiyori laughed at her son's declaration. She fell to her knees and brought him into her arms for a long hug.

She ran her fingers through his blonde hair and kissed him on his forehead,

Shin.

Shin was mystery to all who met him. Shin is Hiyori's biological son, but she never slept with a man but somehow she conceived. Everything Shin did was like learning who Shin's dad could be.

He played music, he could dance very well, he was very funny, and was very good at pretty much any fighting technique she taught him. All these paled to his appearance, in her opinion.

He had short blonde hair, he was slightly taller than the other kids his age, and he had inherited her bright amber eye color, much like his older brother and sister, Yoru and Jiji.

But he reminded her a lot of a certain _someone_.

"Mommy? Are you alright?" asked Shin, frowning at his mom's sudden tears.

She only laughed and wiped her eyes, "It's nothing Shin, I'm just going to miss you."

Shin smiled back at his mom, "Don't worry mom, I promise I won't get hurt today, it's only kindergarten, and it's near everyone else, so there's nothing to worry bout!"

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Hiyori released her son when she heard the impatient car horn and the statement, "We're going to be late!" quickly after.

She grabbed a bag that was on the counter, and handed it to Shin, "Your lunch. Now, get going or you'll make your older brothers and sisters mad."

Shin grinned, "I don't have to try to do that!" he laughed before sprinting out the door.

Hiyori watched from her apartment balcony as they drove by, all waving to her.

She waved to them as they disappeared from her view.

When the car was gone, Hiyori heard a small ringing sound, and spotted a Hell Butterfly fluttering near her hand.

She touched the butterfly and nodded, "I'm on my way."

Hiyori walked back into her apartment and went through her drawer and pulled out something that read: **Soul Candy**.

She popped one into her mouth; her soul came out of her gigai. Hiyori was wearing the standard Shinigami uniform, exception to shorter sleeves and a red sash going across her right shoulder that also carried her zanpakuto.

She turned to her possessed body, "There is a list on my counter, read that and you'll be fine." Her soul-candy nodded, and walked over to her balcony and drew her sword, Kubikiri Orochi.

She stabbed her sword in front of her, but it seemed her sword was unlocking something.

She turned her zanpakuto, and out of thin air, came the Senkaimon, her way to get to Soul Society.

She looked back to her apartment, sighed and slowly walked in…

With the hell butterfly following after.

"Miss Sarugaki of Squad 1, what is your report on your job in Karakura Town?" asked Captain Yamamoto, who was sitting behind his table in his office.

Hiyori was on her right knee in front of Captain Yamamoto, with a professional look on her face, "No suspicious findings have been found, and the hollow rate has stayed the average count like last month." she spoke seriously.

He nodded, "Good job Miss Sarugaki, your findings are appreciated, but I would like to discuss another matter with you more… personal." sounding careful not to push it too hard.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, though she already knew what he was going to ask.

"This involves your children…" he started

"And what does this concern?" she asked still playing clueless here.

"I would like to know whe-

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Hiyori's eyes widened as she heard her phone go off, she quickly stood up, slightly cursing whoever had called her, "I am so-

"It is fine Miss Sarugaki, we will discuss this another time, you are dismissed." he clanked his staff and the door opened signaling her to leave.

She wasted no time getting out of there, and quickly picked it up, realizing it was Rolo calling, "Rolo, you had better have a VERY good reason for calling me during-"

"I do. It involves Yoru, Jiji, and Vina…"

Hiyori froze as she heard her kids' names come up, "What happened?"

But Rolo started to sound nervous (the kind of funny nervous), "Well… you see…"

"YOU GOT EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL?" Hiyori screamed as she stared down on her fraternal twins and shyest daughter.

Vina spoke up, "N-no! I didn't! Only Yoru and Jiji, the reason is kind of my fault…"

"Like hell it is!" exclaimed Yoru, pulling at her own blonde hair, she matched her mom's look, "Mom! Some guys were picking on Vina and we stepped in and they didn't back down."

"And you felt the need to send him flying into a wall?" she asked disbelieving.

"He's only in a coma, and the family didn't press charges when we told what they had been doing! If we didn't do anything, they would have dragged Vina off to God-knows-where!" pointed out Jiji.

Hiyori looked over to Vina, "Is this true, Vina?"

Vina nodded timidly. Hiyori was silent for a moment before saying, "We're going to have to train your self-control some more so we don't send more kids into walls, got it?" she said pointedly at Yoru and Jiji.

"Hai! (it means "yes") they all said quickly to her.

"Now that that situation is over and done with, mind anyone going to tell me what you two," gesturing to Yoru and Jiji, "are going to do with your education, and none is not an option."

It was silent until Hikufune spoke up, "Why don't you make them choose their own, let them be in charge of their education for a change."

Hiyori wasn't sure, she had always done things carefully where her kids were and did and with who.

_But… _they know the limitations and know what I won't allow.

Hiyori sighed as she ran her hand across her forehead, "Alright. You may, but you have to be able to go there by walking, got it?"

Yoru and Jiji hugged their mom happily, saying "thank you" multiple times before rushing upstairs to decide on what school they would be going to.

"Do you think it was a good decision for me to let them choose their own school?" Hiyori asked Rolo, as they had tea at her kitchen table.

Rolo took a sip of his tea and thought about it, "I'm sure whatever they choose will be just fine. I'm sure there isn't many bad schools in this area."

"It's not what kind of school they pick, it's _which_ school they pick." she said putting her tea cup down.

Rolo looked confused, "What? There's a school you don't like?"

"Not the school. Just the memories in it…"

"What school would that be?"

"Mom!"

Hiyori and Rolo looked up to Yoru and Jiji, both in their pajamas, holding a folder, with big smiles on their faces, "We've chosen what school we want to go to!"

Hiyori smiled, "Really? Which school?"

Yoru said with a hearty grin, "Karakura High School!"

Hiyori's smile dropped a bit and her eyes widened a bit, but she lowered her head and said, "T-that's great. Good choice, now you better get off to bed."

Yoru and Jiji looked confused, but pushed it off as their mom being tired.

After Jiji and Yoru both went up to their rooms, Hiyori sat down, looked Rolo in the eye, and said,

"THAT school…"

Hope you enjoyed it! For those people reading my other story, A Vizard's Would-Be-Selves, I'm having a really bad case of writer's block, so I'm writing another story to pull me out of it, unless you've read what I put on my profile, this is the first chapter and I hope to get some reviews on this.

Rolo's an OC I made up, you'll find out what his relationship with Hiyori is in a later chapter. Keep reading! J


	2. Shinji's Bad Day High School Sucks

15 Years Of Secrets

_A figure dressed in a light yellow dress shirt rolled up to his elbows with an orange tie loosely tied around his neck, brown slacks, and a yellow newsboy cap over his blond cropped hair, was walking smoothly through the crowd of people that filled the club. _

_Shinji ran his fingers through his fingers through his hair and took a swig from the sake Shunsui had given him earlier, "Where is she?" he thought as he scanned the club, finally catching the only blonde sitting at the bar drinking a soda. It was Hiyori. _

_He grinned in having found her, and slipped through the crowd without bumping into anyone until he was in arm's distance from her._

_He took another drink of sake before he plopped down in the seat next to her, "What's up, midget." he said grinning as her face turned toward him, showing obvious anger._

"_Don't call me that, Dumbass!" she said hitting him in the arm. Shinji rubbed his arm and came to the conclusion Hiyori was being soft on him, seeing as he usually would be flying through a wall at this very moment. _

_He stared at her as she sipped in soda in content, whether because she had hit him or because the bastard Aizen was no longer here; probably both. _

_He smiled thoughtfully at her, and did a quick look over her._

_Hiyori wasn't wearing her usual track suit, seeing as what had happened to it during the fight; he shuddered remembering what had happened to her by the bastard fox Ichimaru. _

_She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red tank top, though she still was wearing her usual sandals (putting up quite the fight with Lisa and Mashiro) and for once, her hair was down, which came down past her shoulders in a ruffled manner._

_Shinji's face grew warm as he started to notice the curves that stood out from under her top and that her lips looked moist and soft…_

_Shinji had been so busy ogling Hiyori (that she didn't notice) that he didn't realize that she had snatched his canteen of sake from his pocket and took a large gulp from it._

_Shinji took the canteen from her, remembering colorfully what had happened the last time Hiyori had had some sake._

_Of course, there was no Hikufune to try to murder him and no wall he had to fix around him this time, but he rather not take the chance, "Yo Monkey, don't go drinking other people's drink." _

_But Shinji was also noticing that Hiyori wasn't really listening to him. He also noticed that Hiyori's eyes were a little dazed, his were probably too, but he made sure to keep his head straight when drinking. _

"_C'mon Shinji! One more drink?" she practically whined as she stretched toward his pocket, attempting to grab his drink. _

_Shinji would have said "yes" for anything if she had asked like that for anything else, but he knew this is where he needed to lay down the rules._

_He clamped down on her wrist, and leaned close to her face to make her take him seriously, "C'mon Hiyori, you know you can't hold your sake we-"_

_But Shinji never finished his sentence as a pair of soft lips came down on his._

_Hiyori was kissing him. _

_Shinji had been so surprised by her sudden action, that he had let go of her arm, which gave her the chance to allow herself to pull him closer to her and thus, kiss him harder._

_She tasted like the drinks she had been drinking and it made Shinji slightly tremble that Hiyori was kissing as though her body only knew that._

"_Stop this!" his brain was telling him, because…_

_1) She was drunk_

_2) She was KISSING him!_

_And 3) She would most likely kill him if she realized what she was doing (and what he didn't stop)_

_But… his heart was telling, practically begging to let her keep kissing him, because even though he picked on, made rude comments, and fought with her constantly…_

_Shinji still loved Hiyori. He loved her so much it hurt. And having her kissing him was like a dream come true. _

_But he also knew, even though he loved her, that he wanted her to kiss him when she was sober, not drunk on sake in a sleezy club._

"_H-Hiyori! W-We shouldn't be.." but before he could keep going, two things happened._

_One, Hiyori had kissed him again, meaning his words had died on his lips, and two…_

"_You're such a pansy! You could never have taken this chance if it saved your life!" _

_Shinji inwardly cringed as he heard his hollow made his biting remarks._

"_Because I love her too much to do anything to her!" he retorted as he outwardly tried to pull away from the addictive poison that was Hiyori._

"_Of course you're too stupid, to realize that she loves you too, even though you're pretty sickening that I question her sanity."_

"_What? Hiyori doesn't love me, quit with your stupid mind games, I'm not in the mood for this."_

"_Well you're sure in the mood for __something __that's for sure, haha!" his hollow laughed suggestively._

_Shinji could feel his head fogging up, remembering that he could only hold his sake for so long. _

_The only thing Shinji could comprehend was Hiyori kissing him, and so his body went right to instinct. _

_Shinji kissed Hiyori fiercely, needing more of her every second. She sighed against his lips as he pulled her into his lap and quickly started to nibble at her neck, enjoying every sound she made with every bite he did._

_He moaned as she started to kiss his neck and before she got too far, he pulled back to kiss her again._

_He needed her. God, did he need her. Her body, her soul, her heart…_

_Her everything. _

_He pulled her up and proceeded to take her back to the warehouse. When arriving, she brought him to her room, where… certain activities would ensue. _

_Shinji loomed over Hiyori as she slept peacefully, sober enough to whisper to her before falling asleep, _

"_I love you…_

_**!**_

Shinji bolted up from his bed as he heard his alarm go off.

He slammed his hand down on the snooze button to stop it's loud screeching, "Damn alarm clock." he muttered.

Shinji shook his head, pulled away the covers and quietly jumped out of bed to the shower.

As Shinji got done getting dressed he heard his phone start to go off.

He walked over and flipped it open, though he already knew who it was, "What do you want Lisa?"

"Just getting your lazy ass up so you don't waste the day away." she drawled.

But Shinji knew why Lisa was really calling. Today was the 15th anniversary of when _she _left….

"Yeah yeah, just get back to Rose, I'm up. I've got work, remember?" he said as he opened his window to gaze out toward the morning sun.

"Okay, I got you, and don't forget we're going out tonight with Kensei and Mashiro."

"I'm guessing they're bringing the kids too?"

After a couple of years, Mashiro and Kensei got married (hold for laughter) and had three kids. Mashiro is a kindergarten teacher, and Kensei teaches at a martial arts temple in town (the one Tatsuki went to).

"Of course, better get going Shinji, your students await you."

Shinji hung up the phone, rolling his eyes slightly.

Shinji walked into Karakura High School adjusting his tie, passing the school nurse. She was a young women with black hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled at Shinji, "Ohayo, Hirako-san."

He smiled to her, "Ohayo, Nina." he said passing her heading towards his classroom, "Can you clock me in? I'm late as it is."

"Hai. You better hurry, you got new students and I think they're causing a riot in your classroom, some teachers have already complained about it."

"New students, at such a short notice?" he asked, kind of confused that he was getting new students in the middle of the year.

"Hai, they were kicked out of their last school, and no other school would take them." Nina said, looking down at her clipboard, checking something off.

"Ah, then, I better hurry and save my classroom." Shinji jogged down the hallway to his classroom.

Shinji had finished high school and soon got a job as a music teacher at the school.

He twisted the knob and swung the door open.

Soft notes were flowing out of the old guitar Shinji had been given to by Rose.

It was being played by a girl with long blonde hair who was sitting on her desk playing softly, singing a song he noted was in English.

_Did you check the tires?_

_Put gas in the car?_

_Don't think you'll need too much_

_Cause' you ain't gonna get that far_

_Did you pack the good times?_

_Don't forget a map_

_Just incase the road you take_

_Isn't gonna take you back_

_You can hold any girl that you like_

_Fall in love when it's easy at night_

_But you'll wake up wondering why_

_She ain't ever_

_Something better_

_When you're lost and _

_You've run out of road_

_Follow what I already know_

_In the end, close is all there is_

_But you won't find this_

_No, you won't find this_

Shinji blinked as he listened to this girl play and sing beautifully, while he also noticed that a boy with matching blonde hair spiked was playing the piano along with her.

She moved into the next verse smoothly…

_There's once in a lifetime_

_There's once in awhile_

_And the difference between the two_

_Is about a million miles_

_Oh, you might get lucky_

_While the moon is looking up_

_But in the truth of the morning _

_The stars will be long gone_

_You can hold any girl that you like_

_Fall in love when it's easy at night_

_But you'll wake up wondering why_

_She ain't ever_

_Something better_

_When you're lost and _

_You've run out of road_

_Follow what I already know_

_In the end, close is all there is_

_But you won't find this_

The song made Shinji's mind wander to the nights he had spent with multiple women, only to wake up and realize he felt nothing for them, but only yearning for one particular girl,

A girl he'd give his own life for.

He pictured her light blonde hair in her normal pigtails, her cute scowl on her beautiful freckled face, her bright amber eyes staring at him so intensely he'd practically drown in them.

_Hiyori._ A memory of her from the last night with her made him flinch.

It pained him to remember her so clearly when he had been trying to forget about her.

He heard this girl's song coming to an end

_You can hold any girl that you like_

_Fall in love when it's easy at night_

_But you'll wake up wondering why_

_She ain't ever_

_Something better_

_When you're lost and _

_You've run out of road_

_Follow what I already know_

_In the end, close is all there is_

_Oh, in the end, it's me you're gonna miss_

_Cause you won't find this_

_Oh, you won't find this_

The class cheered as the girl jumped from her desk and bowed dramatically to her classmates.

Shinji snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her ready to start playing again.

Shinji's hand snatched the guitar from her hands before she was about to play.

The girl's head snapped up to reveal her bright amber eyes. Shinji flinched internally.

The girl then got pissed, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she growled.

"Do not go playing other people's instruments without their permission." he said coldly, as he placed the guitar back on it's stand next to the piano.

"Well no one was playing it, and it looks like it hasn't been played for a long time, what's the big deal?"

"This guitar is an antique, and a gift from one of my friends." he retorted.

"Well, that it explains why it sounded shitty." she said bluntly.

The class gasped as Shinji's eyes narrowed.

"Detention for you."

"WHAT?"

"For using that vulgar language in my classroom." he said simply.

"What?" yelled the boy near the piano, his amber eyes flaring, "That's no fair!" he said whipping out his arms dramatically.

His arm hit the guitar and it flew against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces.

Everyone stood in silence as Shinji walked over to the now broken guitar.

After a few tense moments, he finally spoke, "What our your names?"

The boy spoke first quickly, "Yoru Sarashi."

"Jiji Sarashi." the girl said after.

Shinji walked over to his desk and jotted something down onto a piece of paper.

He ripped it out and handed it to Yoru.

"What's this?" asked Yoru.

"That's the cost of the guitar you just broke."

"150 dollars?" exclaimed Yoru as he read the paper.

"And detention for talking back to your teacher." he added.

"What but that's-

"Want to make it double detention?" Shinji threatened.

Yoru shut his mouth, but was none the pleased.

"Now, everyone back to their seat." he said as he started to write on the board.

A few grumbles, but everyone was then in their seats.

Shinji turned back to his class, "Welcome to music class, I'm your sensei, Hirako Shinji."

"Man, what's with that man?" exclaimed Jiji as everyone was packing up for their next class.

A random boy answered her, "Hirako-sensei has always been like that, he's one of the youngest teachers here, but he acts like a crabby old man, he's never taught anything that isn't from the book."

"Well, talk about creative." said Yoru sarcastically.

A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail came over after overhearing their conversation,

"Well, I heard from Ochi-sensei (Ichigo's former teacher) that Hirako-sensei used to be very energetic and quite the music man. She told me he stopped acting like that when he became a second year; she figured something happened in his personal life that made him change the way he acted."

Yoru raised an eyebrow, "What could have happened to turn him into such a grouch?"

Jiji shrugged, "It's none of our concern, let's just get keep out of his way, or mom is going to be hearing from him often."

Yoru then smiled sheepishly, "You mean not to do anything that could get us in trouble?"

Jiji turned to him, with a look of suspicion, "What did you-

_**BAM!**_

Shinji's office door swung open to reveal Shinji covered in red paint.

Shinji's eyes darted down the hallway as he spotted Yoru, his eyes darkened.

He held up a smoking paint can with the name _**Yoru Sarashi **_on it, "I believe this is yours?"

Yoru laughed sheepishly as he felt Jiji glare at him, "Oh, that's where I left it."

_End of the school day… (back at the Sarashi household)_

"Yoru! Jiji! How was your first day at your new school?" asked Vina as she dropped her backpack into one of the dining tables empty seats.

She was met with silence and a very dark aura, "I'm guessing not so well?" she asked (sweat drop on back of head).

"ARRRRGH! THAT STUPID MUSIC TEACHER AND HIS STUPID RULES AND STUPID SARCASTIC SMIRK AND STUPID-ASS FACE!" Jiji exclaimed as she smashed her fist into the dining counter. (Sound familiar?)

"Hey! Don't break the counter, we just had it fixed!" Rolo was coming down the stairs when he noticed that Jiji and Yoru were in a bad mood.

"Not our fault, for once," said Kisuke from the couch, munching on a bag of chips, "They're in a bad mood because they got detention from their music teacher."

"STUPID MUSIC TEACHER!" both of them added furiously.

"Who's stupid?"

Everyone turned to Shin who was coming through the front door, with mom (Hiyori) behind him, carrying groceries.

"Who's a stupid music teacher? I thought you guys liked Saki-sensei?" asked Shin, staring at his big brother and sister curiously.

"They have a new music teacher now Shin, and why do you hate him, and what did you two do?" Hiyori stared at her children, suspicious for them to get detention so early, and on the first day too!

"Weren't you mumbling about braking the music teachers guitar and having to pay for it?" said Kisuke obliviously.

Awkward silence,

Then….

"**You did what?" **Hiyori said in an overly sweet (and very dark) manner, that it had both her teenage children trembling with fear behind Rolo, who was also cowering backwards too.

Jiji acted first defensively, "Hey, all I was doing was playing his guitar before he snatched it away and scolded me for playing it without his permission!"

"And that makes it justifiable to smash his guitar?" Hiyori said with a disbelieving look.

"It was an accident!" they exclaimed.

"Whatever the reason, there is none for making a scene on your first day of school. At least that was the only thing you did." Hiyori sighed as she put the groceries away.

She heard a duo of sheepish laughter. She turned slowly back to Yoru and Jiji, to see them holding out a pink paper out to her. She took it, "What's this?" almost afraid to ask.

"Well, because of certain… things we did to the music teacher, he's going to be calling you about our behavior…" Yoru trailed off.

"What did you two d-

_**RRRIIIIING! RRRIIIIING!**_

….. "That's probably him…" mumbled Jiji.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"Wha?" Hiyori turned around to see that everyone minus Shin and Rolo had the danger zone.

"Heh, hey Shin, why don't we go and work on your homework?" asked Rolo nervously.

"But Rolo, I don't have any-

But Rolo was already dragging Shin out of the room, leaving Hiyori furious holding a still ringing phone.

_Someone will pay for this in training tomorrow! _She thought darkly.

She sighed and pushed the 'talk' button on the phone, "Sarashi resident, who is calling?"

"Oi. Is this the Sarashi twins' mother?"

_**CLANK!**_

Hiyori had dropped the phone and was covering her mouth from the grasp that nearly escaped her mouth, _No… it can't be?_

"OI! Is this the Sarashi twins' mother? If those two gave me a fake number they'll be getting more than triple-detention!" _Triple-detention? _Hiyori thought absently, but soon forgot about it.

She slowly bent over and picked up the phone, she quietly answered, "Yes, this is Yoru and Jiji's mom, who is calling?"

The answer was what she had feared the moment she answered that phone, "Hirako Shinji, the music teacher at Karakura High School."

"Yoru! Jiji! Get out here!" yelled Hiyori after hanging up the phone.

Yoru and Jiji came down, quick to keep their mom from raising her voice, "Yeah, mom?"

Hiyori was silent for a moment, before she started to speak, "Me and your teacher have decided on a punishment you two will do to pay off his guitar."

"What? He's already giving us detention for 3 weeks, isn't that bad enough?"

Hiyori stared down at her children with the look of pure evil, **"You will stay after school for the next 6 weeks helping your sensei clean his room and organize his music until you have paper cuts on every surface of your hands, do you understand?"**

"yes." they said meekly.

Hiyori nodded before walking silently to her bedroom.

Rolo popped his head out from Shin's room, "What's got your mom so worked up?"

Hiyori fell unto her bed with a heavy sigh,

Hiyori couldn't think straight, and she was sure she could feel the pricks of tears on the corners of her eyes, _Why? _

_Why now?_

_**Flashback…**_

"_Yes, this is Yoru and Jiji's mom, who is calling?"_

"_Hirako Shinji, the music teacher at Karakura High School."_

"_I see, and you're calling about my children's' behavior at school today?" Hiyori answered, keeping the trembling out of her voice, and made sure to keep her voice disguised._

_She heard a low growl, one that she had to resist the urge to shiver, and quickly smacked herself for thinking those thoughts, "Yes," he answered, "your son put a paint bomb in my desk, your daughter glued my laptop to my desk and both of them had deliberately had all my students turn against me and started what is now being called at our student body, "The Eraser Wars"."_

_Hiyori couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Shinji being pelted with erasers, but quickly as it came, did she erase it when, the memory of a sandal planting itself onto his face came to her mind._

"_And what do you wish for me to do?" she asked quietly._

_After coming to a decision (which both believed both respectable and somewhat cruel), he said something he shouldn't have, "For the mother of two rebellious kids, you seem alright, and very quiet at that. What's your name?"_

_She didn't answer for minute, until she answered stiffly, "You can call me Miss Sarashi." _

"_Aw, and I thought we were getting along just fine?" he whined through the line._

_Hiyori locked her jaw, "I have work in the morning Mr. Hirako, have a good night." _

_She heard a sigh and a mumbled "stiff" (which had her left eye twitching), "Fine, but I do plan to chat with you more often." with that, he hung up; leaving Hiyori dumbstruck and shocked, but mostly embarrassed. "You haven't changed a bit, Dumbass…"_

_After 15 years of hiding from you, you seem find a way back into my life, and it's through the most unexpected way possible. _ Hiyori thought as she tightened her grip on her sheets to keep her from screaming out loud in frustration,

_Why are you the only one that can do this to me? _Hiyori thought silently. She sat up and looked out her open window. "It's very clear tonight."

Shinji was finally done getting what was left of Yoru's paint bomb out of his hair, and after getting dressed, he walked out to his kitchen where he walked over to the phone.

Shinji's mind was thinking about the quiet mother of the two devil-children in his classroom, _How does a woman with that quiet a voice have two loud-mouthed kids like that? _

Shinji ran his fingers through his hair again and twitched as he remember what Yoru had done to his room, and how he had to go out with chunks of red in his hair…

_**Flashback…**_

"_Whoa Shinji, did a paint truck hit you or are you trying out a new look?" asked Lisa as she kept her magazine in front of her face to keep him from seeing her chuckling behind it, though she wasn't the only one laughing at it. All his friends were finding it amusing, even Kensei was cracking a smile, and their kids were thinking Shinji looked like a clown. _

"_Don't worry Shinji, I'm sure no one thinks any different of you…" said Mashiro through fits of giggles. _

"_That boy will pay…" Shinji said darkly, as he started to come up with multiple revenge plots._

"_Daddy, why is Uncle Shinji smiling like that?" asked one of Kensei's sons, who had Mashiro's hair color but Kensei's hairstyle._

"_Just look away son, just look away."_

_**End of flashback…**_

_I'll get my revenge soon enough! _He thought evilly. (evil back round behind him)

Shinji laid down on his couch and let his mind wander, of course someone had to ruin his thinking.

_15 year eh? Quite a long time to grieve over spilt milk oh wise master! _Shinji's hollow sneered as Shinji's mind wandered back to the disappeared blonde.

_And 15 years is a long time to be complaining. _

_As long it's you that's it annoying, oh pharaoh. _

Shinji sighed, _Yeah, 15 years is a long time…_

Shinji stared out the window, _Where have you been hiding from me? And when will I find you? _

_And what are you keeping from me? _"It's a very clear night tonight…"

Alright, I hope you like it! The song I used is "You Won't Find This" by Carrie Underwood, this story will not be a song-fic but I figured I'd emphasize that the Sarashi kids love music, and sorry for the long wait, but I had some things I had to work out (high school exams) and now I'm going to start working on my stories and pray to the heavens that I don't wait too long.

Keep reviewing and whoever writes a flame on this, I'll always remember that my other reviewers all support my story and one bad review won't bring me down, thank you to those who wrote good comments on this story, and I hope to hear more from you guys! And Thanks again for supporting me when I was on the verge of getting rid of this story, you all really inspired me. Wish me luck! J


End file.
